Terra's Story
by kitty-with-a-gun
Summary: Where did it all began? Terra starts looking for answers in her past. Written in Terra's POV. Autobiographal.
1. Where do I start?

**This is Terra's life story as seen through her eyes. She writes an autobiography to get things off her chest. Read and Review. I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

It was a late and clear evening in Jump City. The outline of a "T" shown in crystal water, caressed by silvery moon light. Everyone in the aberrant building was fast asleep, with the exception of a blonde teenage girl by the name of Terra. Terra pulled back her covers in frustration. The much needed sleep she sought after had deserted her. She looked over to her clock and groaned. 3:20 A.M. and not a wink of sleep.

Things troubled her these days. Though she knew she was accepted in the Titans' home, her traitorous past would come back to haunt her. One vivid dream she had quite recently involved her wandering haplessly with Slade's mask clinging to her face. Try as she might to pull it off, it stayed fastened to her skin. She woke up screaming and howling "let me go"! Dreams like these made her question everything she thought she knew. Time and time again, Beast Boy would try to reassure her that she was fine, until the next dream.

What did she need? Closure. But how would she get it? Many restless nights she would think of an answer to that question.

Terra sighed and looked around the room. Her gaze soon rested on her computer, humming gently. She knew what she had to do. She quietly walked across the room and sat in her computer chair, leaned forward and turned the power on. Quickly she opened upa Word Possessor. Now, how did it all began?

* * *

**yeah first chapter..the shortness! now Read and Review!**


	2. Oh my God, you killed Lenny

**second chapter! so terra is looking into her childhood. read and review! i don't own TT**

**

* * *

**

The blinking line awaited her next command. She rested her fingers on the keyboard and started to type.

_I was born in a small town._ She began. _Unlike most girls my age, I liked to play rough. I was always a bit of a tomboy and didn't mind getting dirty. From an early age I knew I was different. My powers didn't really come on strong until I hit eight, but before that I could pick up small things like pebbles. All the neighborhood kids thought it was cool. And called me a "superhero". I enjoyed the attention immensely, but later in life I just wished to be invisible. _

_It was a little after my eighth birthday when me and a few friends were playing outside near a small pond. It started out innocently, we were just skipping rocks across the pond's surface._

"Hey, Terra", said one of the younger boys. "How many times can you skip it across"?

I laughed a little. My rock-skipping record was untouched. I picked up a flat stone with my eyes and threw it. All the kids watched in amazement as it skidded the glassy surface One, two, three, four, five! They all cheered and I gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, betcha ya can't throw two at a time". Said an older boy with a cocky smirk.

"Watch me". I replied with grin.

I picked up the rocks and tossed them both in perfect unison. Both traveling the same distance as before. The boy's eyes widened. He was a bit of a bully and had finally met his match. With his ego knocked down a notch he uttered out a spiteful, "freak".

Rage built up in me, and before I knew it, rocks were flying everywhere. I got extremely frightened and broke down, not knowing I was losing control. When the storm of stones and dirt finally came to an end, it was too late. A loose rock had hit the child in the head and blood was pouring out of a deep wound. All the other children stared at me in disgust.

Then, a smaller child gawked at me and said, "Oh my God, you killed Lenny."

* * *

**Ok so this story isn't humorous, but i couldn't help it! R&R**


	3. school and parents

**aww poor Terra! Kay, review!**

* * *

Things went from bad to worse after that night. Lenny's parents had rushed him to the hospital after the accident and I soon found out that he was in a coma. After I heard the news I rushed to my room and stayed there most of the night. But, come ten o' clock, could hear my parents arguing loudly in the kitchen.

"I don't know what to think, Deanna"! Yelled my dad.

"Come on, James", my mom said cooly, "she's just a child."

"But do you understand the lawsuits we'll have to pay if this continues"?

"Calm down", she replied, "it could be a one-time thing".

"But what if it's not"! He answered sharply. I could hear the anger in his voice.

My mother went silent. "I-I don't know". She finally said with an uncertain tone.

"She is not to use her powers"! My father concluded. "If she doesn't use them at all then we wont have to risk any 'accidents'."

Not use my powers! But they were the most important thing to me! I thenhoped my mom was right and the accident was a one timer.

I walked to my bed gently folded my hands together and started to pray. How do you start these, I wondered?

"Dear God", I began, "please, please, PLEASE let Lenny get better! I swear I wont ask for anything else ever again if you let him stop being sick! PLEASE", I punctuated for emphasis. I paused pondering how to finish. "Um ok, bye?"

I then flopped unto my bed and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next day at school was a disaster. I stepped unto the linoleum floored hallway expecting to be sneered at all day. But after being completely ignored I wouldn't have minded being teased, at least it was human contact. My strict math teacher who always would drill everyone on last night's homework seemingly "forgot" to check mine or ask me questions. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but today I knew the reason, they were afraid of me.

This continued for about a week, until the night I realized that my powers were a curse.

* * *

**Oh clif-hanger-sorta!okay, so yes short chapters, sorry! R&R please.**


	4. Confrontation in Cowtown

**Depressing chapter! kay, so i'm gonna be away for a couple weeks so don't expect updates for a bit. BUT you still must R&R!**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

I was walking home from school when 'it' happened. My house was in what I like to call "cow town". We had a home in between a few big farms. I was going through our neighbor's field when I suddenly heard heavy footfalls behind me. I turned abruptly only to see Lenny's huge older brothers on my either side.

"What do you w-w-want", I asked breathlessly.

"Did you know that my little brother hasn't woken up yet"? Connor, the oldest, informed me.

"It was an accident". I whispered, almost to myself.

"My daddy doesn't seem to think so", taunted Burt, giving me a rough push.

"Yeah", added Connor. "He's gonna sue your pa". Connor kicked my legs out, causing me to collapse on the ground, my hands and knees aching at the impact.

"Please", I whimpered, "don't hurt me".

"C'mon", Connor started, "you think were gonna go easy on you cause you're a girl? You don't deserve it, you just a freak of nature".

My throat thickened and my eyes stung with the warning of tears. I didn't want them to see me at my weakest, but I couldn't help it. The tears spilled over my eyelids and rolled down my dirty cheeks leaving behind liquid trails.

"Aww, look", Burt said in a mocking tone, "we made the freak cry".

Burt got to my level and looked into my eyes, his faced twisted with disgust. He was about to throw a punch but I quickly got up and ran to the nearest barn. I immediately crouched behind a bail of hay and waited for them to leave. I peered around and soon noticed how muddy the ground was. My eyes widened. My footprints were clearly visible and lead right to me! They must have observed that too for they were heading to my haystack. There was no way I could get up and hide again without being noticed. They had me cornered .

"No where to hide", Burt sneered.

He dragged me by my shirt from my hiding place and punched me across the face. I put a hand to my stinging cheeked, and tripped backwards. They had me backed up against the barn and I knew the only way out was with my powers. I didn't want to hurt them, just get out of danger. I tried to summon a rock to help me escape but I couldn't do it.

The ground started to shake and a crack formed on it's muddy surface. The crack grew and grew until the barn was swallowed whole. The brothers ran away, and I stood there petrified. Not knowing what to do I just ran across the fields and woods until I collapsed in exhaustion.

Cradling my knees in an undignified heap I started to cry.

"I am a freak". I sobbed to myself.

* * *

**aww :- R&R**


End file.
